


The First Men Through This Way (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Complimentary Fanart for feroxargentea's fic The First Men Through This Way





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Men Through This Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010640) by [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/pseuds/feroxargentea). 



> The bug I drew is a Canadian earwig which took a lot longer to draw than I had planned


End file.
